La vengeance du professeur Snape
by Paniest
Summary: Severus Snape en a plus qu'assez de ses satanés élèves. Pour se venger de leurs piètres existance, il les endort tous dans un rêve, où les rivalités inter-maison n'existent plus et seuls les hormones commandent. Qui couchera avec qui ? Quels sont les plus noirs secrets de nos héros ? Et surtout de quoi sont-ils capables une fois la honte évaporés ?
1. Chapter 1 : La potion

Cette fois il en avait assez ! Tel un vampire, Snape se dirigea dans les cachots, où il passait inaperçues dans sa grande robe noire et vêtue d'une cape. D'une certaine manière il ressemblait à Batman, la vertue en moins. Oui, je sais en bonne Potterhead j'ai lu plusieurs fois tous les livres, mais bon, déjà j'ai besoin d'un connard pour un minimum de cohèrence dans l'histoire et même s'il est courageux et tout et tout, c'est comme même un vrai salaud, surtout avec les élèves comme nous pourront le voir par la suite.

Bref je disais qu'il se dirigeait dans les cachots tel un vampire.

Mais je ne vous ai toujours pas expliquer le comment du pourquoi de la première phrase. Et bien Severus en avait assez de ses élèves. Le problème ? Ils vivaient ! Alors il avait décidait de se venger. Il allait préparait une potion-somnifère qui durerait une semaine durant. C'est tout ? Me dirait-vous. Et bien non ! Très chère lecteur, lectrice, sâche que dans la potion du très redoutable professeur se trouve une potion pour désinibés tous les désirs. Nous ne pouvons plus nous caché nos désirs… mais bien évidemment nous pouvons nous contrôler ! Enfin…. en ce qui concernent les envies de meurtres, de tortures et de sexe (oui, il est interdit de violer) quand au reste…. ouhouhouh.

Un exemple. Si un de vos désirs ses de danser la samba nues devant tous les professeurs et élèves en déclarant être amoureu-ses de Snape, en s'enduisant de tomates pourri, vous le ferez. Bon évidemment après Snape vous arrachera la langue avec une pinces rouillez et vous mourrez, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

La mienne est plus drôle, enfin j'espère, j'ai aucune idée de comment ça va finir.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons (le saviez-vous ? Cette expression viens d'une pièce de théâtre du Moyen-âge qui parle d'un berger qui va se plaindre chez un juge qu'on lui a volait un mouton) et regardons plutôt Snape (ses cheveux pas ses fesses !) préparait sa potion avec déléctation. Trois heures plus tard, ses cheveux ressemblait à ceux d'Hermione et son regards à celui d'un savant fou, mais la potion était prête. Et enfin, il put assouvir son plus grand fantasme : il rejeta sa tête en arrière et lança un "Muahaha" à faire palir les draps blancs sortit de la machine à laver avec le savon Ariel. D'ailleurs deux ou trois chauve-souris qui trainaient dans les cachots s'envolèrent.

Puis, arrêtant son rire diabolique (qu'il avait travaillé depuis des années dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'utiliser un jour) il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et choisit méticuleusement ses victimes.

Premièrement elles devaient être majeur, car il ne voulait pas alerter le ministère de la magie. Ensuite il voulait absolument choisir les pires élèves, ceux qu'ils haissaient, ceux dont, dans ses rêves -car oui il rêvait souvent de ses élèves- finissaient massacrés par un hypogriffe, un centaure, mourraient en sautant d'une falaise ou autre joyeusté, mais il devait aussi choisir quelques élèves qu'il appréçiait plus ou moins.

Une fois ses victimes choisit, de sa place et en continuant de manger, il réussi, grâce à la magie, à verser sa potion dans les verres respectifs.

Puis le repas fut terminer. Snape était heureux. Ses victimes avaient bu sa potion. Maintenant ils devaient être fatigué et ils iraient tous se coucher dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Et il ricanna.

Le lendemain, ce fut la panique la plus totale quand on se rendit compte que des élèves ne pouvaient pas se réveiller. Ils respirer mais rien de ce qu'avaient fait leurs amis n'avaient pû les réveiller. Ni un réveil dont le bruit avait été multiplier par dix, ni un seau d'eau glacé, ni des hurlements. Non, absolument rien n'avait pû les réveiller. On avait dû les emmener à l'infirmerie, où l'infirmière déclara qu'on avaient dû leur faire avaler une potion-somnifère, d'une durée indeterminé. Il fallait attendre. Pendant ce temps, les professeurs s'affèrerent à trouver le ou la coupable sans ce douter le moins du monde que le coupable n'était pas un élève.

Pendant ce temps là, les victimes se réveillèrent peu à peu. Elles ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte, mais elles se trouvaient dans une chambre spatieuse et ronde avec des couleurs rouge, bleu, vert et jaune qui se mélangaient harmonieusement. Il y a avait quatres lits énorme qui semblaient pouvoir contenir cinq personnes facilement et de nombreux fauteuils de toutes les couleurs étaient éparpillés dans la salle. Il y avait, au mur quatres portes d'un noir plutôt clair. Les victimes (je suis sûr que vous vous demandez qui elles sont, niark, niark), elles, étaient à même le sol.

La première à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit fut Hermione.

"Mais… je suis où ? Demanda-t-elle perdu.

-Hermione ? Dit une voix endormie

-Harry ?"

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seul. Non seulement elle était avec Harry, mais il y avait aussi Ron, Neville, Parvati Patil, mais aussi Hannah Abbot, et Draco Malfoy, Pansi Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, et Théodore Nott et les deux gorilles de Malfoy.

Mais que foutait-il là ? Et dans une pièce aussi étrange ?

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Hurla Malfoy d'une voix stridante. Je fais quoi dans cette horrible pièce ? Et avec une sang-de-bourbe en plus ?"

BAM. Ce fut la claque que se prit Malfoy dans la figure de la part de cette très chère Hermione.

"Ta gueule Malfoy, tu vois pas que j'essaye de trouver la réponse à nos problèmes ?

-Oh ! Miss-je-sais-tout pense pouvoir trouver ?

-Elle a raison, ta gueule Malfoy. En plus oui elle peut trouver, elle n'a pas un cerveau de moineau elle ! Intervint Harry en insistant sur le "elle"

-Oh ! Potty défend sa petite amie on dirait. Minauda Zabani en mimant des bisous mouillé.

-Taisez-vous tous ! S'exclama exasperé Hermione, je ne peux pas me consentrer dans cette cacophonie !"

Pendant ce temps, le reste des personnes se réveillaient peu à peu en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là.

"Bon, réfléchis. Il est évident que quelqu'un nous à tous jeter un sort pour nous mettre dans cette pièce. Je paris que l'on ne peut pas en sortir et que les portes sont soit fermés, soit une ouverture à une autre pièce fermé. Nous sommes donc attrapés. Mais pourquoi une personne voudrait-elle faire ça ? Et avec ses personnes ? Il y a des Serpentards et des Gryffondor. Pour faire une amitié inter-maison peut être ?"

Tout le monde écoutait Hermione religieusement, bien que cela semblait ennuyait profondément les Serpentards. Mais Hermione se tut et regarda tout le monde.

"J'ai faim. Déclara-t-elle.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Malfoy. Tu ne peux pas penser à autres choses ?

-Non, je pense qu'on a dû nous jeter un sort qui nous empêche de réfléchir ou quelque chose de se genre. Bref, j'ai faim. Je veux des fraises enrobés de chocolat et de chantilly. Déclara la Gryffondor"

Ausitôt dit, que la salle donna à Hermione ce qu'elle désirait. Les autres ne s'en étonnèrent pas et semblèrent eux aussi oublier qu'ils s'étaient retrouver dans cette pièce de façon mystérieuse et ne semblait pas s'en soucier puisque chacun et chacune dit à haute voix ce qu'il ou elle voulait manger.

La potion venait de faire son effet. Maintenant ils n'étaient que désir.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le jeu se met en place

Coucou, alors voilà le deuxième chapitre. Merci pour les deux review, je ne m'y attendait pas. Et merci pour avoir mis "suivi" à mon histoire. Je poste rapidement le deuxième chapitre. Peut être que demain j'en posterai un nouveau, mais après je reprends l'école, donc je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir mettre un chapitre tout les jours. Les chapitres ne sont pas très long et l'histoire non plus.

Voilà. C'est vraiment une parodie et les personnages sont vraiment très OOC.

**CHAPITRE 2 **

Une fois que tout le monde eut finit de manger, la nourriture qui restait disparu. Puis, Goyle commença par faire un strip-tease devant tout le monde. Chère lecteur, lectrice, je te vois déjà hurler d'horreur, mais sache que Goyle avait prit des cours de strip-tease et faisait dorénavant les meilleurs strip-teases du monde. D'ailleurs les hommes commencèrent à se sentir à l'étroit et les culottes des filles furent bientôt trempés. Quand enfin Goyle arrêta de passer sensuellement ses mains sur son corps dorénavant nu, Harry proposa un jeu.

"Ça vous dirait un action-vérité ?"

Tout le monde approuva bruyamment pendant que Goyle se rhabillait. Tout le monde prit un fauteuil qu'ils transformèrent en pouf, puis ils s'assirent en cercle.

"Et si on faisait des règles pour s'amusait plus ? Déclara Pansy.

-Je ne vois pas comment des règles pourront améliorer un jeu. Bougona Ron.

-Le plaisir de l'interdit, fit Malfoy en caressant la cuisse d'Harry (quoi commença quel rapport ? La potion voyont !)

-Admettons, et quelles sont ses règles ? Intervient Hannah, qui était bien silencieuse.

-Et bien, évidemment un gage si on ne fait pas l'action. Mais je suis sûre que l'on peut demander du véritaserum à la salle, pour être sûre que personne ne mentent. Ensuite, tout est permis. Et voyons voir…je ne sais pas.

-Moi, je sais ! Intervint Hermione, je sens le coup venir, alors si il y a interaction avec une autre personne pour l'action ou le gage, et que cette interaction est trop intime, elle a évidemment le droit de refuser.

-OK, ça me va. Déclara Pansy"

Et ce fut ainsi que commença le jeu, une fois la potion invoqué. Comme c'est Harry qui avait eu l'idée c'était à lui de choisir et à Pansy de poser une question ou donner une action.

" Alors… je dirais… action. Déclara Harry.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas tu vas… te déshabiller, j'ai toujours voulu voir tes abdos. Déclara Pansy rêveuse."

Et devant tout le monde, Harry enleva son T-Shirt. Malheureusement pour Pansy, il n'avait pas d'abdos, mais il était simplement mince. Quoique, peut être que si on passait sa main sur son torse, des muscles caché pouvaient peut être se sentir. Mais ça suffit de baver.

" Ah ton tour Pansy. Action ou vérité. Demanda Hermione.

-Vérité, dit-elle en buvant une gorgé de la potion.

-Très bien. As-tu un crush sur Harry ? Demanda Hermione. Tout le monde se tendit. Ils voulaient savoir.

-Non, simplement voir les hommes torse-nus m'excite. Et puis Potter est bien foutu malgré l'absence d'abdo. Répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry qui aurait dû rougir mais qui n'en fit rien.

-Très bien Granger. Action ou vérité ? Demanda Malfoy ?

-Action.

-Décidement, c'est très Gryffondor comme attitude. Bon, j'ai très envie que tu m'embrasses. Juste pour voir comment son tes lèvres."

Tout le monde regarda Malfoy avec des yeux rond. Après des années à l'insulter, voilà qu'il voulait l'embrasser.

"Bah quoi ? Qui n'a jamais eu envie d'embrasser Hermione ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi.

-Moi, s'exclama Pansy. Bon, peut être que c'est parce que je suis hétéro, mais jamais j'ai voulu embrasser grangie.

-Grangie ? Tu oses m'appeler grangie ? Demanda une grangie plus qu'énervée.

-Tout le monde t'appelles comme ça, calme toi.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger moi ! Dit la sus-nommée en postillonnant."

Ouh qu'elle était énervée ! Pourquoi tout le monde devait-il lui manquer de respect ? D'abord une sang-de-bourbe, maintenant grangie ! En plus c'est nul grangie. Ça fait "petit grange", elle n'est pas une poule merde ! Et pour illustrer c'est dire elle commença à cocotter. Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Mione, tu fais mal la poule. Déclara le survivant

-Evidemment, puisque je ne suis pas une poule. Donc arrêter de m'appeller grangie. Déclara-t-elle. Personne ne comprit en quoi "grangie" était associé à une poule, mais tout le monde se tut. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir la langue arracher puis donner comme patée pour chien. Ce que moi je ne comprend pas. Franchement, qui n'a pas envie de se faire arracher la langue par Hermione Granger Qui, je vous le demande.

-Bon, tu m'embrasses oui, dit un Malfoy grognon."

Et Hermione s'assit sur ses genoux de façon très peu gracieuse. Harry jura même avoir entendu Malfoy grogner de douleur. Mais Hermione ne le laissa pas le temps de l'injurier puisqu'elle prit les cheveux de Malfoy et approcha sa tête de la sienne. Et elle l'embrassa. Elle lui roula le meilleur patin qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Bon en même temps c'était le premier. Mais elle embrassait bien. Elle lui passa même la langue dans la bouche. Doucement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le vomisse dessus. Ou du moins dans la bouche.

Enfin elle cessa le baiser. Malfoy grogna. C'est qu'il aimait ça le bougre (j'ai toujours voulu dire ça, voilà, c'est fait). Mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas et elle se rassit sur son pouffe.

"Ah toi Malfoy. Dit Ron.

- Vérité. Dit-il en prennant la potion.

-Très bien, euh… tu es hétéro ? J'ai toujours cru que tu étais gay.

-Non je suis pansexuelle. Dit-il en rigolant et devant les têtes confuses de ses camarades il rajouta : Les genres des personnes ne jouent pas un rôle dans mes attirances.

-Jeeeeeeeeeeeee… dit Ron qui ne comprenaient rien, c'est à moi. Et vérité.

-Très bien, dit Goyle. Comment est ton pyjama ?"

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la question, sauf Ron, qui rougit et prit bientôt une couleur rouge pivoine.

"Euh… c'est euh… une robe de ma mère. Je ne peux pas m'endormir sans son odeur."

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Mais bientôt Neville arrêta et prit sa défense.

"C'est pas grâve, on rigole, mais c'est comme même mignon."

Les serpentards eurent un mouvement de dédain, mais personne ne dit rien de plus et on continua le jeu.

Pendant la partie, moult idiotie se firent. Parvati, qui avait prit action, dû s'habiller en robe de princesse disney et déclarait sa flamme à la chaise la plus moche de la pièce, Hannah prit vérité et avoua son plus honteux secret, c'est-à-dire qu'elle trouvait le professeur Dumbledore attirant et avait eu de nombreux rêve érotique le mettant en scène (tout le monde eu une grimace de dégout), Blaise prit action et dû lêcher les pieds de Ron, qui se fouta de sa gueule, Théodore lui dû se tendre les cheveux en jaune, vert et orange fluo. Il fallut 10 minutes avant que le fou rire général ne se calme. Goyle lui, dut avouer, qu'il aimait manger du camembert au matin, parsemait de cacao. Enfin Crabe, prit action et dû faire dix pompes, faute d'imagination.

Tout le monde arrêta le jeu pour manger. A la fin du repas, personne ne semblait vouloir jouer au jeu. Neville, se mit alors à continuer à s'entraîner pour l'école de danse classique dans laquelle il voulait rentrer. Tout le monde l'observa. Il était étonnament agile quand il dansait, remarquèrent ses camarades.

Mais bientôt Malfoy se fatigua et s'installa dans un lit dans l'espoir de faire une sieste, mais c'était sans compter ses deux gorilles qui décidèrent de l'embêter et s'amusèrent à sauter sur le lit. Malfoy eu peur qu'un des deux ou les deux lui tombent dessus et il s'installa à côter de Pansy avec qui il eu une longue conversation sur les armures de Hogwarts.

Quand au Trio, ils parlèrent avec Hannah de tout et rien.

L'après-midi se finit calmement et après le diner tout le monde se coucha sauf Hermione qui avait trouvé un livre bien intéressant. Tout le monde se moqua de la miss-je-sais-tout, mais personne ne regarda le titre du livre.

Ils auraient dû. Ils auraient peut être vu Hermione d'un autre oeil.

**FIN**

Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Drôle de révélation

Voilà le troisième chapitre. Oui, quelques heures après le premier. Mais bon ce n'est pas encore la fin des vacances.

ATTENTION léger Lemon.

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla en grognant. Le soleil les empêchaient de dormir et ils n'étaient pas content. Mais ils furent tout de même contraint de se lever. Étonnamment, la potion prit encore plus de pouvoir. Peut être le professeur Snape s'était trompé, peut être qu'il ne connaissait pas tout les pouvoirs, toujours est-il qu'à partir du deuxième jour, les choses furent tel que même la plus intelligente des personnes (ou la plus bête, va savoir) n'aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Premièrement le petit-déjeuner. Sur la table qu'ils avaient fait apparaitre il y avait de tout. Un camembert bien puant, comme le meilleur des chocolat, mais aussi des entrecôte, des asticots vivant (oui, oui, vivant. Pansy adorait ça), mais aussi des fraises qui semblait bien juteuse… mais certaines cachait des habiteurs (si,si ça se dit) indésirables. Tout le monde mangea, puis chacun alla s'habiller. Enfin ils allèrent tous s'habiller ensemble. Il n'y avait maintenant plus de pudeurs du tout.

Chacun s'habilla à sa manière. Harry porta de vulgaire vêtement moldus, qui ne passa pas inaperçus par ceux qui ne connaissait pas ses vêtements, Ron décida de mettre une robe de sorcier rose très fluo. Tellement fluo qu'on aurait dit un stabilo. S'en était risible. De plus le roux de ses cheveux combiner à l'horrible couleur de la robe, décidemment trop fluo brula la rétine de tout le monde. Hermione, décida que de simple sous-vêtements était suffisant. C'est ainsi qu'on pû voir que non elle n'était pas parfaite comme on le dit dans les fanfictions et non elle ne ressemblait pas à Emma Watson. Elle était certes plutôt mince, mais elle n'avait pas une taille de guêpe. Son métabolisme n'était pas fait pour ça. De plus tout le monde pû remarquer qu'Hermione avait décider d'arrêter de s'épiler. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les femmes devait le faire et ses poils ne la dégoutait pas. Je te vois venir très chère lecteur, lectrice, non Hermione ne ressemblait pas à Chewbaka, d'ailleurs elle avait une pilosité plutôt discrète, même si ses poils se remarquait de près. Malfoy aussi décida de ne mettre qu'un slip. Lui par contre c'était pour la frime. Il voulait que tout le monde voit ses muscles (qui étaient inexistant, fit remarquer Harry). Lui par contre aimait s'épilait. On ne voyait pas un seul poils. Mais le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est que personne ne fit de remarque. Tout le monde accepta qu'une femme ne s'épile pas sans la traiter d'homme (ce qui aurait été un non-sens puisque les femmes ont des poils naturelement) et tout le monde accepta qu'un homme s'épile sans le traiter de femme (ce qu'il n'était pas. Il se sentait homme, il était donc homme).

Pansy, Crabe, Goyle, Blaise et Hannah eux restèrent sobre et mirent des robes de sorciers discrètes. Mais la palme d'or de la tenue la plus étrange fut donner à Neville. Il portait un pantalon énorme, qui ressemblent à ceux qu'on les clowns, mais il y avait la tête de Snape partout sur le pantalon. D'ailleurs sur le devant de son pantalon, sur un point très stratégique, on ne voyait que les cheveux du professeur, puisqu'il était retourner.

"Mais c'est qu'il te suces, s'exclama Hermione de façon très subtile"

Neville confirma. Il avait toujours voulu avoir une fellation de la part du professeur, même s'il lui faisait horriblement peur.

Son T-Shirt était des plus extravageants. Il était très petits. On voyait d'ailleurs son ventre rebondis. Il ne cachait que son torse. Il était de couleur arc-en-ciel et dès qu'on s'approchait il lançait des licornes miniatures.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Puis Malfoy fut prit d'une idée.

C'est ainsi que la pièce fut entièrement re-décoré. Les murs étaient blancs, mais de nombreuses licornes gambadait joyeusement et parfois copuler aussi.

Neville, lui se prit pour Sherlock Holmes et décida de chercher quel livre Hermione lisait hier. Il regardait donc les livres et prit ceux qui ressemblaient au livre d'hier. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde était trop choqué par ce qui se passait devant eux pour observer Neville, regardait les livres un par un avec une loupe et fair des "hmmmm… très bien, très bien" avec une voix qui se voulait sérieuse. Car ce qui se passait devant était bien plus édifiant, étonnant, incompréhensible que tout ce que vous pouvex imaginer. Lady Gaga avec sa robe de viande peut se rhabiller, c'est moi qui vous le dit. En effet les deux gorilles de Malfoy se roulait un patin. Ils étaient gay, et avait depuis maintenant quatre ans une relation qui était jusqu'à ce jour secrète. Même un aveugle aurait compris ce qu'il se passait.

Goyle avait prit le visage de Crabbe en coupe et l'embrassait fougeusement. Parfois on voyait même leur langues collait l'une à l'autre. Hannah se demanda même si le but n'était pas de se faire vomir. Puis Crabbe caressa le torse de Goyle et doucement il fit descendre sa main jusqu'à ce que celle-ci prit fermement le sexe de Goyle.

A ce moment là, Harry vomit sur les chaussures de Ron et Pansy et Malfoy se précipitèrent vers les deux amoureux pour les enfermer dans une des pièces. Tout le monde resta prétifier.

"Mon dieu ils m'ont exciter ! S'exclama Ron. Tout le monde regarda comme s'il venait de déclarer qu'il voulait coucher avec sa mère.

-Mais… mais...mais. Balbutia Hermione

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas excité juste parce qu'ils sont gros et ne correspondent pas au standard de beauté.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est leurs langues. Mon dieu leurs langues. Elles semblent tellement visqueuse. Dit Hermione en fronçant le nez.

-Action ou vérité ? Demanda timidement Harry.

-Oui ! S'exclama Malfoy, heureux de changer de conversation"

Et c'est ainsi que le trio, Hannah Habbot, Malfoy, Blaise et Pansy jouèrent de nouveau à se jeu. Neville ne s'était rendu compte de rien et continuer à chercher le livre. Maintenant des perles de sueurs brillaient sur son front. Et dans la pièce d'à côté on entendait des gémissements de plaisir.

"Voyons voir. Dit Pansy. Je crois qu'on peut appeler cette journée "le jour du sexe" alors je vous propose de ne poser des questions et faire des actions, qui n'ont un rapport qu'avec le sexe.

-Ça me va ! S'exclama Ron."

Tout le monde approuva.

"Donc, Potter tu commences. Fit Pansy en se retournant vers Harry.

-Vérité. Dit-il en prenant la potion qu'ils avaient fait de nouveau apparaître.

-Quel est ton plus gros fantasmes ?Coucher avec Luna et Giny en même temps. Et être dominé, j'adore être dominé. Et me faire sodomisé par un god. C'est le pied. Dit Harry en bavant.

-Je ne savais pas que l'Elue adorait se faire dominé, dit Malfoy qui commençait à avoir plusieurs scénario en tête, qui ma foi l'excitait bien.

-Alors, dit le survivant qui re-descendait sur terre. Malfoy, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Avec combien de personnes as-tu couché et depuis quand ?

-Eux… je crois que sept ou huit et depuis c'est deux dernière années. Alors Granger action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Parfait, l'histoire de Potter m'a excité. Et je commence à être serré dans mon slip. Pourrais-tu venir me faire une massage pour que ça se calme ?

-Ouais, en gros tu veux que je te branles ?"

Tout le monde fut choqué par le langage peut chaste de cette dernière, qui c'était levé pour se placer près de Malfoy. Puis elle le caressa le torse, ce qui sembla plaire à ce dernier. Doucement, très doucement, elle mit sa main dans le slip du serpentard et commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient. Personne ne put voir combien mesurais le sexe ("bite" aurait dit Hermione-la-non-chaste) mais honnêtement, on s'en fout, c'est pas la taille qui compte et puis Malfoy il veut juste jouir, peut importe qu'elle mesure 0.5 cm ou 50 cm.

Ah tiens, il semblerait que le jeune serpentards venait de jouir dans un long râle. Satisfaite, Hermione enleva sa main du slip. Elle était maintenant sale. Grâce à un "recuro" Hermione se lava la main ainsi que le calçon de son partenaire.

Puis elle se rassit. Elle était impatiente de savoir la suite. Mais à ce moment là Neville s'écria un "Ha ha !" vainqueur. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

"Je sais quelle livre lisait Hermione" Dit-il, les yeux pétillants.

**FIN**

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Quel livre pensez-vous qu'Hermione a lu ? Je suis sûre que vous ne savez pas ;)

Bon, la suite probablement demain.


	4. Chapter 4 : Les révélations continuent

Alors, désolée pour le retard, j'avais beaucoup de boulot cette semaine. Je pense donc que je vais poster un chapitre par semaine. Peut être plus si je peux.

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Tout le monde attendit. Cinq minutes avant, ils seraient retourner à leurs jeu, mais en voyant comment parler Hermione et ce qu'elle venait de faire à Malfoy, ils se demandaient si c'était si innocent que ça.

Mais alors que Neville allait parler et que tout le monde était accroché à ses lèvres, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir deux jeunes hommes, de même taille, tout débrailler et qui marchait bizarrement. Les deux gorilles venaient de finir leur partie de jambe en l'air. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à côté de Pansy.

"Quoi ? Demanda Crabbe. Son expression étonné lui donnait un air encore plus stupide, s'il est possible.

- Vous venez d'interrompre Neville. Dit froidement Harry.

- Et alors ? Il n'a jamais rien d'intéressant à dire, répliqua Goyle.

- Oh si ! Déjà il a un cerveau, lui donc il sait très bien tenir une conversation, ensuite, il allait dire qu'elle livre lisait Hermione. Répondit Ron.

- Et en quoi ça nous intéresse. J'en ai marre des cours moi.

- Ta gueule Goyle, il semblerait que Granger ne soit pas aussi innocente qu'on le croit. Dit Pansy. Continue Neville.

- Très bien. Après avoir regardé tous les livres pendant des heures pour essayer de trouver quel était le livre qu'Hermione lisait, j'en ai conclu que c'était celui qui était sur le canapé. Dit-il en pointant du doigt l'objet sus-nommé.

- Donc tes recherches étaient inutiles, et tu es aveugle. Plus con que toi on meurt. S'exaspéra le blond platine.

- Ta gueule Malfoy, je suis sûre que tu n'avais pas remarqué le livre toi non plus. Intervint Hannah. Malfoy fut choqué, ferma la bouche qu'il avait ouvert pour parler, et se renfrogna.

- Donc, je disais, dit Neville en jetant un regards noir à Malfoy, que le livre qu'Hermione lisait, s'intitule _Les 120 journées de Sodome_ de Marquis de Sade.

- Oui ! Bravo Neville, s'exclama la concernée tandis que tout le monde la regardait bouche-bée, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle pouvait lire un livre comme ça."

Enfin les gens réagir. Hannah rigola, Ron s'évanouit, Harry alla prendre le livre, Malfoy lança un regards lubrique à Hermione, Pansy regarda les réactions de tout le monde et les deux gorilles s'embrassèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'avait le livre de si spéciale. Bon il y avais "Sodome" mais sinon, c'était tout, non ?

"On recommence le jeu ? Demanda Hermione"

Et cette fois-ci, tout le monde participa. Tout le monde avait beaucoup de questions à poser à tout le monde. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'aujourd'hui tout tourner autour du sexe "et des relations entre les personnes" avait ajouté Neville.

" Bon, on en était où ? Demanda Malfoy

- C'était à Hermione de lancer un défi. Dit Blaise.

- Très bien. Blaise action ou vérité ?

- Euh...je dirais… vérité.

- Très bien. Euh… avec qui tu as eu ton meilleur coup ? Demanda Hermione. Tout le monde s'étonna d'une question aussi prude après autant de révélation quant au lecture de celle-ci.

- Personne, je suis vierge. Dit Blaise"

Ce fut bientôt la cacophonique sans nom. Comment ? Blaise Zabini vierge ? Mais il y avait tellement de personne qui voulait coucher avec lui ! Hermione et Malfoy commencèrent à faire une danse langoureuse pour essayer de draguer le belle homme que voici, Harry se roula par terre de rire -comme si être vierge était quelque chose de honteux-, Ron était sonné, les sans-cerveaux s'embrassèrent à nouveaux ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autres et Pansy regarda ce tableau désespérée.

Soudain, les sans-cerveaux comprirent et eurent un hurlement à faire pâlir Snape.

"Mais… comment ? Balbutia Goyle.

- Bah, le sexe ne m'a jamais intéressé, je n'ai jamais ressenti de désir pour quelqu'un et le peu de fois que c'est arrivé… bah me branler c'était suffisant. C'est tout.

- Mais… le sexe c'est génial. Ajouta Crabbe.

- Bah ouais, pour toi, mais moi ça ne me dit rien. Arrêté de me regarder comme si j'étais fou. Le sexe c'est comme le chocolat. La plupart aime ça, mais certains non. On va pas les obliger à manger du chocolat, de toute façon ils n'apprécieront pas le chocolat pour autant. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse je pense. C'est comme si on vous obligeait à manger le truc que vous détestez le plus ou faire une activité qui vous donne des urticaires rien qu'en y pensant, la personne qui vous force à faire ça aime, mais vous, vous pourrez jamais. Le sexe c'est pareil. Moi j'aime pas, je ressens rien. Mais je suis pas anormal, c'est juste moi. Je suis asexuel"

Tout le monde était bluffait devant le discours de Blaise. Enfin Hermione rompit le silence :

"Mais... ça te dérange qu'on parle de sexe ?

- Non, vous m'amusez, on dirait des singes en chaleur"

Personne ne releva l'insulte, c'était un Serpentard après tout. Et puis, eux aussi avait été irrespectueux avec le monde recommença à jouer. Eux, des questions sur le sexe, ils en avaient ! Et des défis aussi. Mais pour Blaise ils enlevèrent les questions et les défis sur le sexe pour le faire sur la nourriture, chose qu'il adorait.

"Hermion, action ou vérité ? Demanda Harry ?

- Vérité.

- Très bien, alors, est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne nous as pas dit qui concerne le sexe ? Je veux dire comme lire des livres porno, ou le fait que tu es masturbé Malfoy à l'instant.

- Oui, je vous ai caché plein de chose. Je vous mets en défi de trouvé ce que c'est. Dit Hermione avait un grand sourire, plus que pervers. Alors à Ron, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Très bien, tu vas devoir étalé du chocolat sur les seins de Pansy et le lécher, si elle est d'accord bien sûre.

- Oh, oui, plus que oui, je suis en manque ! S'excita Pansy, qui avait perdu toute la retenue qu'elle avait depuis le début."

Ron se déplaça jusqu'à Pansy, fit apparaitre une fiole de chocolat noir fondue et l'étala sensuellement (si, si, Ron peut être sensuel) sur les seins de Pansy, une fois que celle-ci eut arraché comme une folle sa robe et son soutien-gorge vert fluo. Puis, doucement, la tête rousse s'avança vers les seins de Pansy -qui était petit , et en forme de poire, et non, ils n'étaient pas parfait- et lécha le contour du sein, puis, la rondeur d'un sein, doucement, prenant tout le chocolat, et il finit avec la pointe, puis il fit la même chose avec l'autre sein. Pendant ce temps, Pansy gémissait, la tête en arrière, le chocolat chaud, puis la langue chaude, lui procurait des sensations merveilleuse. Elle était en train de mouiller énormément, et elle aimait ça.

Mais bientôt, Ron eut finis de tout manger et il reprit sa place, tandis que Pansy, les joues en feu et le regard hagard, se rhabillait.

"Bon c'est à qui, dit Ron en léchant un peu de chocolat qui était sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- A moi, dit Hannah.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Très bien, tu vas faire… euh un strip-tease, jusqu'au bout et après tu resteras nue jusqu'à la fin de la partie."

Toute excitée (dans tous les sens du terme), Hannah alla se plaçait sur une table et fit passer la musique I juste want make love to you d'Etta James.

Hannah était blonde mais d'un blond foncée, elle n'était pas mince, elle était ronde et avait de magnifique yeux bleu.

Quand la chanson commença, elle remua des hanches, dans un mouvement très sensuelle, puis porta ses mains sur la chemise noire qu'elle avait mis le matin même et déboutonna lentement les boutons. La chemise ouverte laissant apercevoir son soutif rouge mais pas toute sa peau, donna une vision excitante de la jeune femme. Son ventre rebondis, laissait apercevoir une ou deux vergetures, qui contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, faisait de son ventre un très jolie ventre. Enfin elle enleva la chemises et tout en continuant à faire des mouvements sensuelles avec ses hanches, elle fit parcourir ses mains sur son corps, enfin elle toucha ses seins et passa ses mains derrière son dos et dégrafa ce vêtement encombrant.

En voyant ainsi peu vêtue la jeune femme, Hermione se posa des questions quant à son orientation.

Hannah mit ses mains sur son pantalon, noir lui aussi, et caressa ses hanches puis ses cuisses et l'intérieur des cuisses. Enfin, ses doigts s'approchèrent de la fermeture éclair et du bouton. Elle défit le bouton et mis ses pouces à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Elle tira de la gauche vers la droite et doucement le pantalon descendit pour atterrir par terre. Ne voyants pas comment enlever son pantalon des pieds de façon sexy, elle se pencha simplement et l'enleva en même temps que ses chaussettes. Mais cela provoqua le mouvement de ses seins, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Neville se mette à baver un filet de bave bien dégueulasse sur le bras d'Harry, bien trop intéressé par ce qu'il voyait pour s'en rendre compte. Enfin Hannah se redressa et tourna sur elle-même en faisant rouler son ventre et ses hanches. Après un tour complet, elle s'attaque à sa culotte qui était elle, bleu océan. elle tira sur les côtés et fit tomber la culotte en frottant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Enfin elle arrêta.

Tout le monde la regarda abasourdi et très excité. Sauf peut être Pansy qui semblait être sur de son hétérosexualité, même Crabbe et Goyle, semblaient avoir apprécié le spectacle. De toute façon l'orientation sexuelle semblait très flous pour tout le monde en ce moment-même. Celui qui eu le moins de retenu, car ce fut le seul à se masturber. Tout le monde attendit qu'il finisse, dans un râle bien peu érotique pour recommencer le jeu. Pendant ce temps Neville comprit qu'il n'était pas gay, mais bi.

Décidément il était bien intéressant. Tellement qu'ils loupèrent tous le déjeuner et passèrent l'après-midi dessus. Après-midi durant laquelle l'envie de sexe était palpable, sauf pour Blaise, qui lui s'amusait comme un petit fou à voir tout le monde excité. Il avait aimé le strip-tease d'Hannah, mais il n'en était pas excité ou juste un peu.

**FIN**

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Ah oui, est-ce que quelqu'un est un-e bêta ? Je sais que je fais énormément de fautes donc si quelqu'un accepterait de les corriger ce ne serait pas de refus.

Et merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir.


End file.
